


Eddie Brock Fluffy Alphabet

by Higgles123



Series: Peaky Blinders and Tom Hardy Character Headcannons and Alphabets [11]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Summary: A co-creation with the wonderful Siennax3 who has some amazing pieces of work!
Series: Peaky Blinders and Tom Hardy Character Headcannons and Alphabets [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971034
Kudos: 3





	Eddie Brock Fluffy Alphabet

**Activities - What do they like to do with their s/o? How do they spend their free time with them?**

Eddie is simple. As long as he gets to spend time with you he doesn’t care if that’s by laying around the apartment watching movies and eating whatever is available without leaving the house or if you guys make a trip to the zoo because Venom loves seeing all the different types of animals.

**Beauty** **\- What do they admire about their s/o? What do they think is beautiful about them?**

Truthfully Eddie thinks everything about you is beautiful from your body shape to your looks, but he values you for a lot more than just your physical beauty. To him, your true beauty is in the things you do. The way you leave currants on the balcony for the blackbird that visits with a damaged wing, or the way you always buy Mrs Van Klinken downstairs a cinnamon bun with cream cheese frosting from her favourite bakery on a Friday, because she’s too scared to go out since she fell and broke her hip last year. Your beauty is so much more than skin deep, but if he had to choose one physical thing it would be your eyes. They’re so expressive and full of such emotion that they always take his breath away.

**Comfort** **\- How would they help their s/o when they feel down/have a panic attack etc.?**

Eddie is so so supportive. Especially since you helped him get through so much after the Life Foundation incident and bonding with Venom. He never hesitates to jump in and comfort you as best he can. He tries anything he can even if it’s just wrapping you in a tight, warm hug while laying in bed. He’ll run a bath for you with your favorite bath oils to help you relax, and even join you if you look up at him with those eyes of yours he loves so much quietly asking him to stay.

**Dreams** **\- How do they picture their future with their s/o?**

When Eddie was engaged to Anne, he thought their future had to be perfect; a perfect house with a garden, good jobs, and he knew that it was doubtful he would ever have kids because Anne made it clear she didn’t really want them. Weirdly enough though he thought he was happy with that future, and then after the Life Foundation he convinced himself he was happy just being alone. But then when he met you it all changed. As soon as you guys started going out, he felt like you were the one but he was afraid to let himself imagine too much of a future in case it crumbled and he was left heartbroken, but you weaved your way into his heart so quickly that he couldn’t help getting sucked in. There was one day he remembers vividly where you were both in Mrs Chen’s store and a little girl with her mother kept pulling faces at you from the end of the aisle. Without hesitation, you began pulling back even sillier ones making the girl giggle like it was the funniest thing she had ever seen. And right then and there that was when Eddie knew that you were going to be an amazing mother and he couldn’t wait to start a family with you. You guys talked about it that night and he grinned from ear to ear when he heard you say that you wanted the same. It was strange though because neither of you cared about having the big house and the finer things in life. All you wanted was each other and just to be happy.

**Equal** **\- Are they the dominant one in the relationship, or rather passive?**

Eddie falls somewhere in the middle. He’s neither too in control of everything nor is he completely submissive. He’ll take control where it’s needed but he doesn’t mind you calling the shots, especially when it comes to your nightly extracurricular activities.

**Fight** **\- Would they be easy to forgive their s/o? How are they fighting?**

Eddie can never stay mad at you, not for anything. It doesn’t help that if he dares to fall out with you, Venom takes the huff and refuses to talk to Eddie. But when it comes to something upsetting Eddie, he is an absolute sulker. He never just comes straight out and tells you what he’s upset about; instead he mopes about and throws thinly veiled digs that are somehow supposed to help you guess what’s wrong with him. Sometimes you guess what’s wrong and after a kiss and a cuddle he feels much better, but on the occasions when you can’t figure it out, Eddie will let it fester and eat him up inside until he explodes. It’s worth noting that when he explodes like this, he’s usually more upset about something he’s done than something you’ve done. Anyway, usually these explosions turn into a row and things get rather heated before suddenly you’re fucking each other like animals, and by the time you’re finished neither of you can even recall why you were arguing in the first place.

**Gratitude** **\- How grateful are they in general? Are they aware of what their s/o is doing for them?**

Before your relationship, Eddie was pretty down and out in life. Things had fallen apart in almost every aspect of his life. Meeting you had literally been a turning point for him. It was shortly after the incident with the Life Foundation and things had really started looking up for the better finally. Not only did he have Venom to help him, but now he had you and you were so patient and understanding with him. He thought what he had with Anne was love and happiness but now knew that was nothing in comparison to what he felt with you.

**Honesty** **\- Do they have secrets they hide from their s/o? Or do they share everything?**

So when you and Eddie first met, he was afraid to reveal the truth about Venom to you because he was terrified you would leave him. This made him act a little erratic sometimes and at one point you actually thought he was cheating on you. When you eventually found out about Venom, you left. You couldn’t deal with it. Not Venom, but the lying. You actually figured Venom was kind of sweet and if he had wanted to harm you, he would have done so already. No, what really ate you up inside was that Eddie had lied to you and that Eddie hadn’t trusted you. And if he didn’t trust you then what sort of future did he expect to have with you? Needless to say after a lot of grovelling, Eddie earned your forgiveness and he’s well and truly learnt his lesson. Sometimes in fact he tells you a little _too_ much and you find yourself reminding him that a little bit of mystery (like bathroom habits and other gross things like that) is good for a relationship.

**Inspiration - Did their s/o change them somehow, or the other way around? Like trying out new things or helped them overcome personal problems?**

You’ve been helping Eddie ever since the day he met you in the park. You helped him see the good in people again after everything he went through with Carlton Drake and the Life Foundation. You helped him to be a bit more positive about things even when it feels like they’re not going to turn out how you want. Most importantly, you helped him want to live again because after Annie he was barely doing that. He had just been crumbling apart day by day for months. Where you helped him, he also helped you. He brought you out of your shell a bit with your shy nature. You started doing new things you probably never would have done before.

**Jealousy** **\- Do they get jealous easily? How do they deal with it?**

Eddie likes to think he’s not a jealous person and he likes to pretend he’s not a jealous person as well. Truth? When it comes to you he’s so jealous it’s untrue- and it doesn’t help that Venom is just the same and therefore goads Eddie into feeling even more jealous than he already does. Eddie trusts you implicitly and when he sees a guy flirting with you or the guy at the coffee shop always giving you an extra shot of espresso in your cup “on the house”, he knows that you would never even contemplate cheating on him. However, he does get himself convinced that one day you’ll meet someone else who will make you realise that he is a waste of space and completely undeserving of someone as amazing as you. You never mind when he gets like that though because you love to show Eddie just how much you love him and that you definitely don’t want anyone else.

**Kiss** **\- Are they a good kisser? What was the first kiss like?**

Whew, does Eddie know how to kiss? Have you seen those lips? They were made to kiss and be kissed. Your first kiss with Eddie was something you’ll never forget. You had never experienced a kiss so emotional like that first one. He kissed you so softly and with what felt like so much love.

**Love Confession** **\- How would they confess to their s/o?**

You guys were watching television one night, just slobbing out on the couch stuffing your faces full of chocolate when you cracked a joke about the programme you were watching. Eddie snorted and the mouthful of beer he had just swigged flew out across the room and the two of you were in absolute stitches. Without thinking, once the laughter had died down somewhat, he kissed your hand and said “God, I love you.” Then suddenly a look of absolute horror crossed his face and the conversation went like this;

_Eddie: Shit I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean for that to come out_

_Venom: Yes you did, Eddie, because you love her and you always think about it_

_Eddie: I do not. Vee doesn’t know what he’s talking about._

_Venom: I know exactly what I’m talking about, Eddie. I can think and feel everything you do. Y/N, Eddie loves you_

_Eddie: I don’t._

_Y/N: You don’t… right…. ok then_

_Eddie: Oh shit I didn’t mean that_

_Y/N: Well you just said you loved me and then you said you didn’t, so what exactly do you mean, Eddie?_

_Venom: Yes Eddie, what do you mean?_

_Eddie: Ok I do love you. I am in love with you._

_Y/N: You are?_

_Eddie: I just… I wanted to tell you at a different time. Like, you know I wanted it to special and this wasn’t._

_Y/N: Shut up, Eddie and come kiss me._

_Venom: Yes, shut up, Eddie._

**Marriage** **\- Do they want to get married? How do they propose? What would the marriage be like?**

Eddie never thought he’d want to marry someone after he ruined things with Anne. He couldn’t picture it at all and didn’t think he’d ever even move on from her completely. But then things with you changed and he started seeing you in a new light. You were exactly who and what he needed after things were terrible for so long. And things just progressed so easily with you and with Venom’s help Eddie picked out the perfect ring for you. He didn’t want to do anything too showy when he popped the question and knew you wouldn’t care for something loud surrounded by a bunch of strangers. You were in the middle of making dessert for after dinner and Eddie couldn’t stop the feeling of fullness and home, he felt watching you sing and dance about the kitchen as you mixed ingredients together for a cake. He didn’t think a more perfect moment for that question could have presented itself. The cake batter was almost on the floor when you turned and saw him down on one knee, holding that small velvet box open with venom resting on his shoulder with their usual Cheshire grin spread even wider.

**Nicknames - What do they call their s/o?**

Baby, babe, sweetie, pumpkin. Eddie also calls you Ariel sometimes because one summer you guys went swimming in the ocean and you managed to almost drown to death, and the amount of salt water you choked on resulted in you losing your voice for almost a week; hence the Little Mermaid reference. Eddie also loves to tell people the story over and over again.

**On Cloud Nine - What are they like when they are in love? Is it obvious for others? How do they express their feelings?**

Eddie is plain and simple happy. It’s radiant for everyone around him to see. Venom felt the change in Eddie ever since the day you asked him out on a date. A proper date that meant something more than just friends hanging out. He always felt so light and good around you and it showed in the smile he seemed to only have for you.

**PDA - Are they upfront about their relationship? Do they brag with their s/o in front of others? Or are they rather shy to kiss etc. when others are watching?**

Eddie has no problem with PDA’s at all. He’s all about holding your hand whenever you’re out or having his arm wrapped around your waist. It’s not a possessive thing though, it’s just because he loves being close to you and also the insecure side of him feels better knowing you’re really there and not going anywhere. While Eddie is comfortable showing his affection for you in public it doesn’t mean he makes a point to rub it in people’s faces unnecessarily. If you’re out at dinner he’ll hold your hand across the table and kiss your palm, and occasionally lean across the table to plant a kiss on your lips. But if he’s honest he prefers to kiss you when you guys are alone somewhere because he wants to be able to do it right and be able to hold you close to him and breathe you in.

**Quirk - Some random ability they have that’s beneficial in a relationship.**

The biggest one would be Venom being a mix in your relationship. How could there ever be a dull moment in your life when your boyfriend is host to pretty much an alien life form. Without Venom, Eddie himself makes you laugh so much. He’s just naturally funny without really trying.

**Romance - How romantic are they? What would they do to make their s/o happy? Cliché or rather creative?**

Eddie would walk across hot coals to make you happy. He doesn’t usually make grand gestures, instead the things he does are small and simple things that mean a lot. For example, on a Thursday you always work late so he makes sure that when you get home dinner is on the table (always with a bunch of flowers in the middle of the table), and then runs you a lovely bubble bath complete with candles and a glass of wine so you can relax while he washes the dishes. He also loves to pick you up random little gifts; a bracelet that reminded him of you, a pretty shell he found on the beach etc. He also loves to take you out for dinner but not tell you where you guys are going. Instead, he’ll create a sort of hunt with clues for you to follow that lead you to the destination where he’s waiting with that adorable grin on his face.

**Support - Are they helping their s/o achieve their goals? Do they believe in them?**

Eddie loves seeing you shine. Sometimes you can get down on yourself or you just don’t think you’ll be able to get what you envision out of your head but Eddie’s always right there giving you the push you need to move forward.

**Thrill - Do they need to try out new things to spice out your relationship? Or do they prefer a certain routine?**

Eddie’s quite happy with how things are; he loves the comfort and familiarity of your relationship. It works for you both and from past experience, if it aint broke then don’t try to fix it. Of course, he’s not averse to trying new things, but he just prefers things the way they are because it’s comfortable and it makes him happy. He does make a conscious effort though to have a date night at least once a week where you get out of the apartment and do something a little fun like bowling or the movies. Ok, so it’s predictable but it works for you guys.

**Understanding - How good do they know their partner? Are they empathetic?**

Thanks to his job as an investigative reporter, Eddie is very observant. He can pick up on the slightest change in your mood. You’re always happy and pleasant especially around your favorite boys but sometimes life gets to you when you least expect it. You try your best not to let them notice but it’s almost impossible when Eddie notices everything and anything he misses Venom picks up on instantly. Eddie tries his best to comfort you when you need it. He knows what it feels like to be at your lowest and knows he can’t protect you from everything (even if Venom tells him otherwise) but he tries his best to fill your life with nothing but good.

**Value - How important is the relationship to them? What is it’s worth in comparison to other things in their life?**

There is nothing Eddie values more in the world. After the Life Foundation, he wanted to really concentrate on building his career back up and clearing his name, but if he had to give all of that up for you, he would do it in a heart beat.

**Wild Card - A random Fluff Headcanon.**

Your relationship with Eddie (and Venom) was about to hit it’s 3-year mark. You almost couldn’t believe you had been together that long because it seemed like just yesterday you put your big girl pants on and asked him if he’d like to go on a date with you because you weren’t content being just friends anymore after just two months of hanging out when your schedules allowed. Making your way home from work you thought you’d surprise the two with those cupcakes they loved so much from your favorite bakery. All chocolate, of course, not that you could argue because they had the best brownie cupcakes you ever had. As you walked through the apartment door, you heard a ruckus coming from the bedroom.

“Vee, she’ll be home soon. We can’t finish setting everything up if you keep telling me I’m doing it wrong. Just leave it, we can move it later.”

“ **IT HAS TO BE PERFECT NOW, EDDIE!** ”

Smirking from the doorway, you had no idea what the two were up to but considering the mess it seemed to be something serious.

“What’s going on in here?”

The two looked up at you like deer in headlights. You didn’t even know how that was possible for Venom, but you couldn’t stop laughing.

“Uhm…” Eddie started but paused as he and Venom both looked down at your feet in horror. You slowly looked down when you felt something brush against your legs and a soft gasp left you lips as you saw the most perfect little furball. A greyish-white kitten with green eyes that had so much floof.

A squeal left your lips as you bent down to pick the little thing up.

Eddie sighed as he explained, “We wanted to surprise you since it’s our anniversary and we knew how much you wanted another cat since you moved to the city.”

You jumped up so fast and wrapped one arm around Eddie and kissed all over his face with tears in your eyes.

“It’s perfect, Eddie!”

**XOXO - Are they very affectionate? Do they love to kiss and cuddle?**

Does a fish need water to live? Hugging and kissing you is not something Eddie just loves, it’s something he _needs_. He craves your touch above all things. He adores kissing you; he’s certain your mouths were made to perfectly compliment each other’s. Your lips feel like heaven against his and he knows it’s soppy, but sometimes when you’re just kissing each other slowly and your hands are intertwined he could cry because it’s just everything he’s ever wanted.

**Yearning - How will they cope when they’re missing their partner?**

Whenever Eddie has to go out of town for work, which isn’t as often as it used to be, he’s never alone. Venom is always with him so he’s never without some company. But it’s not the same as having you close by. He can’t imagine not having Venom with him after being bonded for so long, but there’s things Eddie craves only from you. He misses the feel of your soft skin against his at night. He misses the smell of lavender when you move by him or when your head is pressed against his chest as you sleep. He’ll never admit this to you, but he even misses when you and Venom gang up on him in arguments that end with him pouting. At least there’s Facetime to hold him over until the weekend’s over and he comes home.

**Zeal - Are they willing to go to great lengths for the relationship? If so, what kind of?**

After his failed relationship with Anne, Eddie realised that as much as he loved Anne, he cared to much about himself and his career over abusing her trust. He's learned from that and he will do absolutely anything in his power to ensure you know that you mean everything to him and to ensure that you never feel the way Anne felt. But it's not just the bigger things that Eddie will go to great lengths to make sure the relationship stays the way it is; he also has had to really make an effort with smaller things. For example, spiders. Yep. It may sound ridiculous but Eddie hates spiders and is deathly afraid of them. He was certain nobody could ever be as afraid of them as he is... until he met you. He very quickly realised that he was going to have to overcome his fear enough to be able to be the true man of the house and rescue you from the hairy beasts.


End file.
